Overcoming The Thousand Nights
by Kirarin Ayasaki
Summary: Songfic NearxFem!Mello pertama Kisa-chan. Sebuah cerita tentang Near dan Fem!Mello yang menyentuh...  halaah...  RnR aja ya! katanya songfic dilarang ne? ONE-SHOT!


Kisa-chan: ini songfic MelloNear pertama Kisa-chan. Terinspirasi dari game yaoi-nya Mello sama Near yang judulnya : Poisoned. Yang mau donlot silakan donlot di www . cursedmoons . com (jangan pake spasi ya, Kisa-chan promosi dikit ya, admin... hehe) guides-nya juga ada... hehe. Tapi di game itu Mello ngga jadi cewek, malah Mello jadi seme (oia, game-nya banyak adegan ero-nya... huee...) ya sutralah, mari kita sudahi note yang promosi abis ini... hehehe

Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

: Poisoned © Cursedmoons staffs

Sen no Yoru wo Koete © Aqua Timez

Warnings: dll (dan lupa lagi), grammar mistakes, typo(s), dsb (dan saya bingung), Fem!Mello

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte, kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hitori wa sukitte tsutaerunda**_

_(__I__ want to be loved__ but I don't try to love_

_I wander within that repetition_

_I found one answer, that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I can say "I love you" to the one who I love__)_

Wammy's House

Mungkin kau akan mengira ini adalah rumah seorang bangsawan jika kau melihatnya dari luar. Namun, perhatikanlah baik-baik, banyak anak-anak bermain dihalaman. Apakah orang rumah ini memiliki banyak anak? Tidak, bukan itu. Ini adalah sebuah panti asuhan. Semua anak disini dididik untuk menjadi penerus L. Seorang detektif terhebat di dunia yang merupakan 'alumni' Wammy's House. Dan aku, adalah salah satu kandidat yang menjanjikan

Namaku Nate River, atau kau bisa memanggilku Near. Aku adalah seorang nomor 1 disini, tapi aku tak peduli, karena peringkat bukan masalah bagiku. Selain itu, dibanding menjadi penerus L, aku lebih tertarik pada seorang kandidat lagi yang menganggapku rival

Mihael Keehl, atau Mello kami memanggilnya

Seorang gadis yang menurutku manis dibalik seluruh tirai arogansinya. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang berbeda dari gadis lainnya di Wammy's House. Dia sangat tomboy, selalu bermain sepak bola dengan anak lelaki, bahkan sahabat dekatnya pun seorang laki-laki. Menurutku, dia adalah suatu eksistensi yang terlalu indah untuk ada di dunia ini

Aku tahu, setiap kali aku sedang menyusun puzzle-ku, ia selalu memperhatikanku dari jauh, mengigit batang cokelat yang ada di genggamannya. Aku ingin sekali menghampirinya dan mengajaknya bermain bersamaku. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku hanya terdiam disana. Pelan-pelan, ia mendekatiku, duduk didepanku, memperhatikanku... ini sungguh detik-detik terindah dalam hidupku

_**Anata ga boku wo aishiteru ka aishitenai ka**_

_**Nante koto wa mou docchi demo ii n da**_

_**Donna ni negai nozomou ga**_

_**Kono sekai ni wa kaerareru mono ga takusan aru darou**_

_**Sono soshite boku ga anata wo aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa**_

_**Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara**_

_(__For things like "Do you love me? Or not?"_

_I'm fine with either way_

_No matter what I wish for_

_There are lots of unchangeable things in this world, right?_

_Yeah, and because only the fact that I love you_

_Is the truth that can't be changed by anyone__)_

"Near..." ia memanggilku dengan suara indahnya itu

Aku menatapnya, tenggelam dalam mata Cerulean itu. Kami mungkin terlihat seperti saling menatap, tetapi, orang lain tidak mengerti apa yang kuteriakkan dalam hatiku

"Ada apa?" jawabku, ingin sekali aku memeluknya sekarang, namun, aku harus menahan diriku

Mello berhenti menggigit coklatnya, "...kenapa kau tidak bermain diluar bersama yang lain?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kau ingin aku bermain diluar?" lanjutku

Wajah gadis pirang itu memerah, ia menunduk, "A-aku hanya bertanya saja!" sahutnya. Aku bisa mendengar nada gugup di suaranya

"Aku tidak terlalu tertarik" aku menjawab, tapi, sebenarnya, jika Mello yang meminta, aku akan melakukannya

Wajah Mello masih merona, ia berdiri dan meninggalkanku. Ingin sekali aku menariknya kembali disisiku

Aku mengerti tentangnya, tentangnya yang selalu kesepian saat malam datang. Tentangnya yang selalu menyembunyikan tangisnya dengan senyumannya. Tentangnya yang selalu tertawa untuk menyembunyikan penderitaannya

Ada kalanya, seorang gadis akan memperlihatkan sisi femininnya pada seseorang yang spesial baginya. Aku merasa, ini adalah saat dimana hal itu terjadi

Apakah Mello menyukaiku juga?

_**Sen no Yoru wo Koete**_

_**Anata ni tsutaetai**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_(__Overcoming thousands of nights_

_I want to tell it to you_

_There's something I must tell you__)_

Sore itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya diluar Wammy's House

Semua anak berlindung dibalik selimut hangat di kamar mereka dengan segelas cokelat panas atau semangkuk kaldu hangat. Kecuali aku

Aku berada di ruang bermain, melihat keluar jendela dimana udara dingin membuatnya berembun. Aku mengusap jendela tersebut dengan lembut. Sekilas aku melihat rambut pirang diluar sana. Kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi, tetapi, saat kulihat lagi, ternyata...

Mello?

Kenapa Mello diluar? Jika kehujanan seperti ini dia akan sakit

Aku beranjak keluar, menjemput Mello yang sudah basah karena hujan. Melihatku datang, Mello membulatkan matanya

"Near..."

"Mello, kenapa kau disini? Nanti kau bisa sakit!" sahutku, membuang semua topeng tanpa emosiku

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum lembut, "Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin merasakannya, rasanya... menenangkan" katanya

Aku menggenggam tangannya dan menyeretnya ke pohon terdekat. Setidaknya, agar dia tidak terlalu lama dibawah rintik hujan

Mello melipat kakinya sampai ke dada, badannya menggigil, ia memeluk lututnya

Aku melihatnya, seorang Mello yang tomboy, kuat, menjadi seorang gadis biasa yang kedinginan. Aku melihat mata birunya, dia pun melihatku. Entah apa yang merasuki pikiranku saat ini, aku merasa aku semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Tetapi, Mello tidak melawan, ia hanya menutup matanya. Saat aku menyadarinya, aku menciumnya

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte, kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hitori wa sukitte tsutaerunda**_

_(__I want to be loved by I don't try to love_

_I wander within that repetition_

_I found one answer, that even I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_But I can say I love you to the one who I love__)_

Saat itu, dunia seperti berhenti berputar bagi kami, waktu terasa berhenti, hawa dingin ini terasa hangat. Seharusnya, ini tidak begini, ini terasa salah... namun pada sisi lain, ini terasa sangat benar

Pelan-pelan, aku melepaskan ciumanku. Aku bisa mendengar nafas Mello yang tidak beraturan. Aku melihatnya lagi, mukanya dipenuhi rona merah muda. Ia menyentuh bibirnya. Saat itu pula, aku memeluknya dengan erat, tidak ingin kehilangan harum tubuh Mello, hangat tubuh Mello, tidak ingin kulepaskan. Mello membalas pelukanku, membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Aku melepas pelukanku dan menggenggam tangannya, mengajaknya masuk

_**Kono hiroi sekai de meguriau yorokobi o kotoba ja ii arawasenai ne**_

_**Dakara bokutachi wa hohoemi iro azayaka ni sugiru aki o do re mi de utatte**_

_**Fuyu o se ni haru no komorebi wo machi**_

_**Atarashiku umarekawaru dareka wo mamoreru you ni to**_

_(__In this broad world, I can't express the joy of encountering you in words_

_So we smile, singing about the vivid autumn passing by with do-re-mi_

_We turn our backs on winter and wait for the spring sunbeams_

_We'll be reborn anew, so that we can protect someone__)_

Aku membawanya ke kamarku, kukunci pintu kamarku dan mengambilkannya sehelai handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. Mello menerimanya, mengeringkan rambut pirang indahnya itu, dan duduk disisi tempat tidurku

"Kenapa kau diluar?" tanyaku sambil menyiapkan dua cangkir cokelat panas

Mello tidak menjawab, pipinya merona, ia hanya tertunduk

Aku menghampirinya, memberikannya secangkir cokelat panas yang diterimanya dengan ragu-ragu. Aku duduk disebelahnya

"Mello..." kupanggil namanya, ia terdiam sejenak

"Maafkan aku, Near..." katanya, suaranya bergetar, aku bisa melihat air matanya jatuh

Aku menaruh cangkir cokelatku di meja disebelah tempat tidurku, "Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanyaku

Mello diam, lalu melanjutkan, "Maafkan sikapku padamu, Near... aku sama sekali... tidak bermaksud..." suaranya semakin tidak terkendali

Aku memeluknya sekali lagi, ia hanya menangis. Tuhan, inikah Mello yang sebenarnya? Mello yang kasar sekarang menjadi lembut, bahkan rapuh

"Aku mengerti, Mello" kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya

Mello terisak, "Aku... aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatianmu, Near... tapi... aku menyesalinya... cara yang selama ini kugunakan mungkin menyakitimu... aku sungguh berharap... jika hujan dapat membawa semua perasaan ini... karena itulah... karena itulah..." Mello berhenti, tubuhnya bergetar

"Tak apa, Mello, aku sama sekali tak apa-apa" kataku, pelukanku semakin erat

Kami berdua terdiam, terhanyut dalam pelukan hangat masing-masing

"Mello, aku mencintaimu"

_**Kita michi to yukisaki furikaereba itsudemo**_

_**Okubyou na me o shiteita boku**_

_(__On the road I came from and my destination, when I turned around_

_I'd always look timid__)_

Mello terhenyak sesaat, terkejut dengan perkataanku. Namun, semakin lama, bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman indah. Ia berhenti mengisak, namun air matanya tetap mengalir. Membasahi pipinya dan pipiku

"Aku juga, Near"

_**Mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai**_

_**Massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o**_

_**Kurikaeshite wa hitoribocchi wo iyagatta**_

_**Ano hi no boku wa mukizu no mama de hito o aisou to shiteita**_

_(__I want to face you, but I can't be honest_

_After repeating days of being unable to straightforwardly love my partner_

_I hated being all alone on that day_

_So I tried to love people who remained unscathed__)_

Esok paginya, aku dan Mello berpapasan didepan kelas. Ia membuang pandangannya, wajahnya merona merah, tetapi ia melemparkan senyum kecil padaku. Sebelum akhirnya Matt menyeretnya masuk ke kelas

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas dan duduk di tempatku yang biasa

_**Sen no yoru wo koete**_

_**Ima anata ni ai ni yukou**_

_**Tsutaenakya naranai koto ga aru**_

_(__Overcoming thousands of nights_

_I'll go see you now_

_There's something I must tell you__)_

Sepanjang pelajaran, kami melirik satu sama lain. Terkadang ia tersenyum atau melambai sedikit ke arahku. Aku melemparkan senyum kecil padanya. Sungguh, Mello yang kasar akan berubah jadi feminin jika ia bersamaku

Saat jam pelajaran usai, kami berdua keluar bersamaan di pintu kelas. Disana ada Linda, membawa sekotak cokelat, mukanya merah, ada apakah gerangan? Dia bersama teman-teman sekelompoknya. Mello terdiam disebelahku. Ternyata, jika dilihat lebih dekat, aku lebih tinggi 1 inchi daripada Mello

"Near..." Linda memanggilku

"Ya?" tanyaku

"A-aku... aku suka Near... Near mau menerimaku kan?" ia menyodorkan sekotak cokelat kehadapanku. Aku merasakan Mello berjengit

Aku ragu, tetapi, aku sudah punya dia, kenapa aku harus menerima Linda?

"Maaf, Linda... tapi... aku sudah menjadi milik orang lain" tolakku

Linda memasang ekspresi hampir menangis, "S-siapa? Orang itu, siapa?"

Aku melirik Mello dan menggenggam tangannya, "Orang itu, Mello" jawabku

Linda terhenyak, teman-temannya pun terkejut tidak percaya

"Maaf, tapi kami masih ada beberapa pekerjaan lagi, selamat siang" kataku sambil menyeret Mello masuk ke kamarku

Dari dalam kamarku, aku bisa mendengar suara tangisan Linda dan pekikkan khawatir anak-anak perempuan

"Near..." panggil Mello

"Ada apa, Mello?" tanyaku

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Mello khawatir

Aku mencium keningnya, "Tidak apa-apa, lagipula, aku sudah punya dirimu, kan?" kataku sambil memeluknya

"Aku sayang kamu, Mello"

"Aku juga sayang kamu, Near"

_**Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai**_

_**Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte**_

_**Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte, kizutsuitatte**_

_**Suki na hitori wa sukitte tsutaerunda**_

_**Sono omoi ga kanawanakutatte suki na hito ni wa sukitte tsutaeru**_

_**Sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa**_

_(__I want to be loved, but I don't try to love_

_I wander within that repetition_

_I found one answer, that even if I'm scared, even if I'm hurt_

_I can say I love you to the one who I love_

_Even if the wish isn't fulfilled, I can say I love you to the one who I love_

_It's the most wonderful thing in this world__)_

-end

Kisa-chan: huff... akhirnya selesai juga... ada beberapa adegan dari game : poisoned untuk ending The Puzzle yang Kisa-chan pake disini. Tapi, posisinya diubah, yang seharusnya Near jadi Mello. Yang adegan berdiri dibawah hujan sama kisu dibawah pohon, mya. Hehe... baru pertama Kisa-chan bikin fic kaya gini... oia, ini special fic buat **Anna Yuki**, **yovphcutez**, **Sara Hikari**, sama **Li Chylee**... author favorit Kisa-chan ^o^ dan yang paling penting buat my soulmate, **Kazusa**, aku kangen! sama 'Okaa-san', **Tsubaki**, yang sebenernya 'Okaa-san' itu cowok... Cuma karena lebay, aku panggil Okaa-san... akhir kata... Review, ne?


End file.
